Leverage
by Nidhiniser
Summary: Voldemort has captured Harry Potter and is trying to find the location of the resurrection stone. He already has the other two deathly hallows and needs just this one to make him and his horcruxes truly immortal. Will Voldemort achieve his goal?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, lovely readers. This is obviously a story about Harry and "Voldy" maybe including a few other characters (not sure yet). The war is not yet over but Voldemort has heard of the deathly hallows and has gotten the invisibility cloak and the elder wand. All he needs is the resurrection stone to make him "master of Death". His horcruxs (the snake, the goblet, the locket and of course Harry) are still intact. If Voldemort unites all three deathly hallows than he truly will become immortal, for nothing will get rid of his horcruxes. Nothing that Harry knows of.

HARRY POV

Harry was kneeling upon the cold, cruel stone floor, looking defiantly into the blood-red eyes of his greatest enemy. Voldemort. "I don't have it", said Harry with as much contempt as he could muster in his tied-up, weakened state. Harry had been tortured for god knows howmany hours but not once was a sound heard from between his cracked lips. Thus, his voice sounded hoarse from the relentless silence which had been broken only by Voldemort's occasional cackles and that one whispered question. _Where is it?_

VOLDEMORT POV

Voldemort was nearing the end of his already- limited patience. _Why the hell is this midget boy SO infuriating? Can he not just tell me where the resurrection stone is? Does he want to make life even harder for himself? _He looked into Harry's emerald, hate filled eyes. _Yes, yes he does._ Voldemort had spent hours and hours trying to find the location of the resurrection stone, with the Cruciatus curse, occlumency, death threats, the lot. He couldn't give him veriteserum because he didn't have any with him and nor did he have the supplies or the patience to make some more. It would just take too long. Now, Voldemort thought of a different approach to get his question answered, something which would ensure Harry giving the proper answer to his desperate question. He smiled dangerously at Harry, with a red gleam in his eye.

HARRY POV

While Voldemort was thinking, Harry was trying to think of an escape. He would not allow Voldemort to get the last of the deathly hallows. Life as he knew it would be no more. As he was thinking, Voldemort looked at him for a moment, contemplating him, than looked away again. _What is he thinking? What is he going to do next? _Then, suddenly, Voldemort looked at him again but there was an ominous smile (more of a sneer) on his wretched face with a red gleam in his eyes that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. _What is he going to do?_

_ This is my first fanfic EVER! so PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE go easy on me. Thanks! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I hope u like this chapter. I FINALLY figured out how to add chapters! Yiiipppiiii! ENJOY!_

VOLDEMORT POV

Voldemort turned away from Harry, the grin never leaving his face. _You want to be difficult, do you Potter? Well, two can play at this game._ He summoned Bellatrix Lestrange, the pitiless, loyal witch who swooned over her master. "Bring the prisoner," Voldemort said, loud enough so that Harry could hear each and every word, "the mudblood". Bellatrix obeyed instantly, and bowing after a second, she went to get the prisoner (more like drag, considering it was Bellatrix). After a few moments, Voldemort could hear footsteps, and what sounded like a certain someone, quite _persistently_, refusing to budge. But considering the prisoner was an unarmed mudblood and Bellatrix was leading, the captive had to obey any commands, _one way or another_.

HARRY POV

_Who was this prisoner? _Harry mentally cringed, _A__ mudblood? Hermione couldn't have been captured, could she?_ Harry remembered that before he was captured, Hermione, with Ron, had been with a few other professors, fighting a group of giant spiders and a few death eaters. _Surely the professors would have helped her if something happened right? _But then another thought flashed through his mind, one that, if possible, depressed him even more than his current state. _What's to say that the professors mightn't have been captured as well? Maybe even the whole school? _The more Harry thought, the worse his imagination became. Finally he had to stop when he imagined his friends being gruesomely eaten by the giant spiders which had been driven out from the forbidden forest. _No, calm yourself Harry. You have to try to stay cool. Whatever or whoever it may be, you have to stay cool headed. _

He heard Bellatrix and the mystery captive come closer and closer. He almost smiled when he heard the captive put up quite a good fight. _Just like Hermione would do._ His smile faded again at the thought of one of his best friend captured and brought here and by the fact that there was now just a stone wall separating the identity of the stranger. He was almost impatient to see _someone _other than Voldemort, so that he may find out what's happening outside in the magical _and _the muggle world.

Harry could never have been prepared for who he was about to see.

_OOOHHH, a cliff hanger! dun, dun, DUN! Sorry, i like a bit of dramatics. Hope u guys (and gals) enjoyed!_

_Please R&R! I would TRULY appreciate it. THANX! ;)_


End file.
